Cold Depths Bio Sheet
by Azrael Heavenblade
Summary: Dramatis personae for upcoming storyline


**Cold Depths Bio Sheet**

_ALLIANCE_

Sarael Greysmith

Age: 27

Race: Human

Class: Warrior

Nationality: Lordaeron (former)

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Brief bio: A stoic, lonely young woman who seeks to redeem people's trust in Lordaeron, and in herself. In particular, she seeks to protect those who would otherwise lack protection: the common people, who she feels have been let down far too much, in her native land and all over Azeroth. Why she is so devoted to this goal is known only to herself.

Carius Stonefield

Age: 26

Race: Human

Class: Paladin

Nationality: Stormwind

Hair: Rusty Brown

Eyes: Brown

Brief bio: A young paladin formerly of the Silver Hand, now solely an adventurer, like too many of his former comrades. He is now seeking a sense of purpose, when many paladins currently seem to only pursue their own sense of morals, or abandon the calling altogether. He feels conflicted between the traditional roles of paladin as protector and healer, and the increasingly popular position of avenger, dealing out retribution. Thankfully, though he has lost friends, he retains a close connection to Lord Dalenas at the Cathedral of light, his mentor and founding member of the order.

Orlune Oakshade

Age: 243

Race: Night Elf

Class: Hunter

Nationality: Darnassus

Hair: Violet

Eyes: Silver

Brief bio: Only a relatively young woman by Kaldorei standards when Nordrassil burned during the Third War, she is now reeling with the shock of having the promise of several millennia among her kin cut short by the incredible sacrifice of the World Tree. She feels torn between her much elder kin whose sympathy she feels is mixed with pity and the unsure prospect of seeking friendship with the mortal races. However she is finding much to be interested in amongst the Alliance, including the strange allure of engineering, despite her lack of skill with the profession.

Vertereve

Age: ??

Race: Night Elf

Class: Druid

Nationality: Darnassus

Hair: Sea-green

Eyes: Amber

Brief bio: A strange druid who appeared from the southern reaches of Ashenvale Forest shortly after the Third War, who is little known among any of Darnassus society, save precious few druids of the Cenarion Circle. Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage vouched for him, but the recent disappearance of the Shan'do has cast his future in doubt. Despite the mystery surrounding his origins, his ready wit and ageless wisdom have earned him new allies in the Alliance.

Cieran Quinn

Age: 35

Race: Human

Class: Warlock

Nationality: Dalaran/Stormwind

Hair: Grey

Eyes: Gold

Brief Bio: An enigmatic warlock of older years than most adventurers, but is driven to succeed in the wild and open atmosphere of the present. Unusually for his background, he demonstrates a warm and even friendly demeanor, being uncharacteristically helpful at times. There are those who insist that as a warlock everything he does is for his own ends, and his possession of a strange tome of eldritch magic that he is gathering lost pages for regards knowledge beyond that of the demonic...

Eirikk Greysmith

Age: 22

Race: Human

Class: Mage

Nationality: Dalaran/Lordaeron

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Brief Bio: One of the few mages of Tirisfal descent still remaining in Dalaran at the time of its fall to the hideous magic of Archimonde, he has since made a new home with the mages of Stormwind. Despite his proficiency with frost magic, his inquisitive mind and desire for experimentation with new arcane formulae has necessitated his separation from his more reserved sister as he has struck out on his own to pursue the answers to his unfinished thesis: from whence springs magic?

Amandreyn Rookwind

Age: 21

Race: Human

Class: Rogue

Nationality: ??

Hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: Brown

Brief bio: A young woman of exotic appearance and equally free-spirited nature, she has sought to make a name for herself among the highly competitive ranks of rogues. A difficult task, given the proliferation of the spies, thieves, and assassins in recent years. What sets her apart is her skill with herbs and poisons, giving her excellent breadth in choices of potions to heal, strengthen, or harm. Frustratingly smug at times, she likes to give the sense that she knows more than she lets on...and she may be right. But what past struggles may she be hiding?

Murdinn Caskwright

Age: 98

Race: Dwarf

Class: Priest

Nationality: Ironforge

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Green

Brief Bio: Named by his proud mother in honor of sharing the same birthday as the middle of the royal Bronzebeard brothers, he has since struggled to live up to the great expectations of the auspices of his birth. He has succeeded somewhat in following his parents' history as priests, but has recently abandoned the cloistered ministry to join his brethren in their search for their origins in the lost places of Azeroth. Being of middling years among the long-lived dwarves, this helped somewhat, though his wife disapproves. Having inherited a deep sense of pride from his mother in his race's origins, he now strives to determine how the Titans shaped the world, and what he believes they would do if they returned.

Deraellii

Age: 5432

Race: Draenei

Class: Shaman

Nationality: Exodar

Hair: Black

Eyes: Bluish white

Brief bio: Living among the ageless draenei in Draenor, she spent many years living in peace among her orc neighbors, even gaining curiosity about what would later become her profession, shamanism, from them. However, she fled in the Exodar with the rest of her race as the Burning Legion turned the orcs against them. In the meantime, she studied under Farseer Nobundo, and chose to use her growing connection to the elements to help her people settle in the land of Azeroth. She and her husband have now set out to see what they can do to aid their new allies. It is inclear in her mind what she will do though after the threat of the Burning Legion is dealt with.

Anselex Havengard

Age: 29

Race: Human (undead)

Class: Death Knight

Nationality: Stormwind

Hair: Greying blond

Eyes: Blue(glowing)

Brief bio: Born Ansel Havengard, he was born to a family devoted to the church, and who were active in the rebuilding of Stormwind. Serving with Carius in the order of the Silver Hand, he looked upon the younger boy as a brother, the both of them sharing in a friendship with their senior, Darral Philemon. He later ended up pursuing the older paladin to what had become the Plaguelands, only to discover to his shock that Darral had become one of the first of the Lich King's new order of death knights, renaming himself Darralax. Though he had come as part of the Argent Dawn, he lost his life trying to stave off this new threat, and was reborn against his will as a knight of the Ebon Blade. Having regained his soul thanks to Lord Fordring, he now seeks to find a way to turn the foul powers of undeath against Arthas. He is still trying to come to terms with what he has become, and the disturbing nature of his fellow death knights.

**HORDE**

Fenriga

Age: 37

Race: Orc

Class: Warrior

Nationality: Warsong Clan/Orgrimmar

Hair: Grey

Eyes: Reddish brown

Brief bio: A young grunt during the First War, he followed his entire clan to Azeroth, eager to fight, only to have the First War pass him by as he trained furiously, and he narrowly evaded capture during the Second War while most of the orcs were imprisoned and taken to the internment camps. As he wandered the lands of Lordaeron with his father's warband, they ran afoul of a rogue clan of Blackrock orcs, and were pressed into service to protect them, particularly their cruel warlock hag, Yuzrelda. Somehow he gained his freedom, but in the process lost his father and struck by some eerie magic that while boosting his strength, has inexorably changed his appearance. He now seeks the origin of Yuzrelda's power, and follows Morvelyn, the current owner of Yuzrelda's tome.

Morvelyn Rookwind

Age: 33

Race: Forsaken

Class: Warlock

Nationality: Undercity

Hair: Straw-like Blond

Eyes: Yellow (glowing)

Brief Bio: A promising young mage of Dalaran when alive, her bright future suddenly took a turn for the worse on a secret mission on behalf of Dalaran that turned her once gorgeous red hair a wan blond, and robbed her of both her health and her ability to channel mage-like magic. All she could claim was a depleted tome that she had recovered. To make matters worse, the plague spread by the Scourge claimed both her and her younger sister. She returned as a Forsaken, and envies and hates her youngest sister, Amandreyn, who escaped. She feels compelled to seek the rest of the pages of her tome, at any cost.

Amathrissi Rookwind

Age: 27

Race: Forsaken

Class: Warrior

Nationality: Undercity

Hair: Bluish-black

Eyes: Yellow (glowing)

Brief bio: Once belonging to the guard force of Lordaeron, the town she protected was one of the first to fall to the plague. Interestingly, despite or perhaps because of the early formula of the Scourge's plague, she retained much of her former personality, lacking much of the bitterness of the other afflicted Forsaken. Nevertheless, she feels she owes allegiance to her risen countrymen, and despite her distaste for some of the aims of the Forsaken, she desires to protect what remains her of once-proud kingdom. Unlike her elder sister, she hopes for some way to reconcile with Amandreyn, but does not know how.

Khanda

Age: 19

Race: Darkspear Troll

Class: Hunter

Nationality: Orgrimmar

Hair: Dark Blue

Eyes: Red

Brief Bio: While laid-back almost to the point of apathy, she now joins her elder brother in his travels through Kalimdor, seeking to grow stronger to avenge her mother's death at the hands of one of the Night Elves in the final days of the Third War. She only recalls the face of the huntress responsible, though she was spared for a reason she does not understand. Though the younger of the two siblings, she is nevertheless the more responsible.

Zabanti

Age: 23

Race: Darkspear Troll

Class: Rogue

Nationality: Orgrimmar

Hair: Greenish-white

Eyes: Black

Brief bio: Though at first glance he appears foolhardy and naive, some odd fortune keeps this unpredictable rogue alive. Or perhaps there is more to him that what he wishes others to know. Despite the difficult life he endured at the hands of his drunkard stepfather, he now seeks to build his fortune and shows unusual desire to seek the truth of his past lineage, and the lost troll empires.

Pakune

Age: 22

Race: Tauren

Class: Druid

Nationality: Thunder Bluff

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Dark Brown

Brief bio: Having always felt a closeness with the Earth Mother since his early years, this young druid has stepped beyond the new sanctuary of Thunder Bluff to once more tread the lands of his ancestors. Gifted with druidic magic, he has chosen adventure not for its own sake, but rather to explore a mystery the tauren druids have sensed since they first explored the deeper aspects of nature: why do some areas of Kalimdor teem with life, while others waste away? Though he respects his people's new allies in the orcs, he is curious about what effects they bring to Kalimdor, and if he can find new understanding with their shamans.

Octona Jacobie

Age: 28

Race: Forsaken

Class: Priest

Nationality: Undercity

Hair: Bald

Eyes: Yellow (glowing)

Brief bio: Formerly a priest of the Monastery of northern Tirisfal, he set out to the northern reaches of Lordaeron to provide greater comfort to the troubled people there. It would cost him his life, but not his humanity. Though now undead, he is as devoted to the Light as he was before the Scourge assault; an unpopular choice among the Forsaken embracing the Shadow in their bitterness and self-hatred. He likewise despises what he has become, but is striving to find a way that the former people of Lordaeron might yet find salvation.

Zeshon

Age: 36

Race: Orc

Nationality: Frostwolf Clan/Orgrimmar

Hair: Dark purple

Eyes: Green

Brief bio: Joining the shamans now learning from Thrall and Drek'thar, he feels a great responsibility to help guide the rest of the Horde as they struggle to establish a presence in Kalimdor, and redefine their identity. In contrast to his taciturn, unflappable nature, his mastery of elemental forces is proving stronger daily. At the behest of Fenriga, he has accompanied a growing party of Horde members to discover the origins of the unearthly tome carried by Morvelyn...as insurance.

Tiriane Sunbough

Age: 315

Race: Blood Elf

Class: Paladin

Nationality: Silvermoon

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green (glowing)

Brief bio: Formerly a guardian of the high elven city, she felt acutely the loss of the Sunwell during the rebirth of Kel'Thuzad. Joining those who found solace and new power in the sapping of the magic of the naaru M'Uru, she now seeks to find some way to assuage her people's neverending thirst for magic, be it in Outland, or elsewhere. Though sharing the vanity of her race, there exists a question in her mind that though she believes she is bending the Light to her goal of retribution, who is really in control?

Elionos Whiteflare

Age: 321

Race: Blood Elf

Class: Mage

Nationality: Silvermoon

Hair: Red-highlighted blond

Eyes: Green (glowing)

Brief bio: Though many Blood Elves sought new forms of magic in recent days, especially the mages of Silvermoon, Elionos has turned his gaze to old forms. Like some of the older Sin'dorei, he has plumbed the ley lines as they extend away from the capital, and is convinced that the Sunwell may be reignited once more, and that the relics of the Quel'dorei may prove less costly in the long run than the careless pursuit of new magics by his fellows. If any of the new generation of Blood Elves can find a solution, he belives he will find a way to sate the appetite for magic of Silvermoon, if not discover a way to prevent a similar disaster.


End file.
